ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Brown
Dan Brown ( Exeter (New Hampshire) , June 22 1964 ) is an American author of thriller fiction , former pop singer and pianist , best known for The Da Vinci Code . His books belong to the genre fact fiction (faction), in which a fictional story is told against a historical background. Brown was inspired by his interest in cryptography and his passion for codes, symbols and conspiracy theories. So far, more than 200 million copies of his books have been sold in over 40 different languages, including Dutch, French, German and Italian. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Books **2.1 Da Vinci Code ***2.1.1 Film ***2.1.2 Lawsuits *3 Criticism *4 Discography *5 Bibliography *6 Bestseller 60 *7 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Brown grew up on the campus of the Philips Exeter Academy, one of the most prestigious boarding schools in America. His father was a teacher of mathematics . Brown studied English literature and art history at Amherst College ( Massachusetts ), where he in 1986 graduated. He also studied yet in the Spanish Seville . After graduating, he taught Spanish in California, he was a singer, wrote songs and gave - in the footsteps of his father - while teaching English at the Philips Exeter Academy, where he used to be was educated themselves. He married Blythe Newlon (1952), who helped him with his career as a pop singer and later a writer. She is described by Dan Brown as "art historian and painter", although she is not trained or acting as such. Together they carry out the research for his books, as revealed in the lawsuit over The Da Vinci Code . Books [ edit ] In 1998 he released his debut thriller novel Digital Fortress . Da Vinci Code [ Edit ] However, he made his international breakthrough with his fourth thriller novel [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Da_Vinci_Code_(boek) The Da Vinci Code] , in 2004 in many countries (including Belgium and Netherlands for months led the bestseller lists). The book is about pseudo historical conspiracy theories from the 1980s were popularized by books like The Holy Blood and the Holy Grail byMichael Baigent et Brown is nicknamed the " Umberto Eco for the common man "through because Eco in garland Foucault somewhat related themes in a novel processed. Movie [ edit ] The Da Vinci Code in 2006 under the same title into a film by director Ron Howard , with Tom Hanks and Audrey Tautou in the lead roles. Critics crunched the movie, which, however, yielded $ 750 million. Brown and his wife are themselves seen as extras in the film. Brown composed a part of the music of the film and can be heard as a singer. The book Angels and Demons was filmed, and in May 2009 released in theaters again with Tom Hanks in the lead role. Lawsuits [ edit ] Brown was accused of plagiarism by both the novelist Lewis Perdue as Michael Baigent and Richard Leigh, nonfiction writers include the Grail. The indictment Perdue was unfounded. Brown appeared for the second case in February 2006 for the British courts. Baigent and Richard Leigh Brown accused of having taken from the book she co-authored with their ideas Henry Lincoln wrote and also byRandom House was issued. They demanded fifteen million compensation. Brown himself has estimated that more than 300 million earned in his successful books. There are more references to the book by Baigent and Leigh. Brown as used in the Da Vinci Code "Sir Leigh Teabing" as a name for the villain, which is a anagram of the surnames of the two authors of the earlier work. Moreover, he has the character Teabing limp, like Lincoln. In April 2006 the charge of infringement was not upheld by copyright. Otherwise fiction writers in general have problems if they use non-fiction books as inspiration and source. The judge in this case plagiarism, Peter Smith, had their own "code" hidden in his statement. A number of letters in the text was italic and so was the code. The letters in the first paragraphs pins "smithy code"; the rest was "jaeiextostgpsacgreamqwfkadpmqzv". A lawyer from London decoded until "Jackie Fisher who are you Dreadnought" (lit: Jackie Fisher, who are you daredevil), a reference to a British admiral. Dreadnought is the name of a ship in the water is left out. 150 years ago, at the time of the process Criticism [ edit ] Brown is considered by many as anti-Christian because of The Da Vinci Code . In the U.S., the film was poorly by the implicit criticism of the Catholic Church and the story of the descendants of Jesus and Mary Magdalene. According to its website is a Christian Brown. Discography [ edit ] *''Synth Animals'' , Children *''Perspective'' , 1990 Dalliance. Music CD *''Dan Brown'' , 1993 DBG Records *''Angels & Demons'' , 1994, DBG Records *''Musica Animalia'' 2003 for the organization Families First Bibliography [ edit ] Bestseller 60 [ edit ] Category:1964 births